Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Backgroundxe2x80x94Field of Invention
This invention relates to fishing spinning reels.
2. Backgroundxe2x80x94Description of Prior Art
A typical fishing spinning reel: A rotor with supporting arms on each side in which are pivotal points for a bail, a spool in which fishing line is coiled onto, a reel body housing, primary and secondary shafts, gears coupled to a crank. A typical fishing spinning reel has two primary modes of operation, fishing line release or fishing line retrieve. In operating the reel the bail is swung to a position that will allow the fishing line to uncoil while at the same time the operator has to physically hold the fishing line until a releasing point is reached. To retrieve the fishing line the operator turns the crank that mechanically returns bail to the retrieve position and continues turning crank coiling line onto spool. A typical fishing spinning reel has a fixed fishing line retrieve to crank rotation ratio and cannot be changed during operation.
The described typical fishing reel involves problems to be solved. The complexity and number of manufactured parts, the complexity of assembly, the complexity of operating a typical fishing spinning reel while lacking the capability of selecting different fishing line retrieve to crank rotation ratio.
In view of the foregoing, the objective of the invention is to provide a fishing reel fishing line release and retrieve mechanism that reduces the complexity and number of parts required, simplifies assembly, releases fishing line with a single urging action and returns to a fishing line retrieve position automatically while providing a mechanism for a fishing reel that has a selection of fishing line retrieve to crank ratio.
The foregoing object of the invention has been achieved by the provisions of a fishing reel release and retrieve mechanism in which the bail is eliminated and by affixing to the rotor a xe2x80x9cprojectionxe2x80x9d that spans across the periphery of the inter and outer spool flanges into a gap between a free rotating disk periphery that encompasses the outer spool flange periphery closing any route for the fishing line to uncoil. When a single urging action is applied to a shaft coupled to spool and supports disk in a direction that moves spool and disk away from rotor projection allowing fishing line to uncoil. When urging force is removed a spring automatically returns spool and disk to position projection spans spool flanges into gap closing off opening for fishing line to uncoil. Provision of a fishing reel fishing line release and retrieve mechanism in which the rotor has a affixed shaft and gear and the spool has a coupled shaft with a positional gear in which the rotor shaft gear and spool shaf gear rotate independently about the same axis and are rotatable about axis in opposite directions by a gear coupled to a crank, inturn when crank is rotated rotor and spool turn in opposite directions.
The provision of having rotor and spool rotate in opposite directions simultaneous both determine one fishing line retrieve to crank rotation ratio. The invention provides a second fishing line retrieve to crank rotation ratio when spool shaft gear is urged to a position it is not engaged with crank driven gear then the fishing line retrieve to crank rotation ratio is determined by rotor gear and crank driven gear only.
This inventions simplicity and novelty is accomplished by decreasing and reversing actions required by operator in releasing line from a fishing reel compared to what is typical.